The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘Cool Breeze Glacier’. This plant originated from planned breeding program for a colorful series of landscape Begonia. The new cultivar originated from a cross between Begonia hemsleyana, as the seed parent, and Begonia U489, as the pollen parent. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. broad, rugose, and shallowly palmately lobed leaves,        2. showy interveinal silvering,        3. red leaf backs,        4. a bushy habit,        5. clusters of cherry pink flowers in winter to early spring, and        6. excellent vigor.        
Compared to the seed parent Begonia hemsleyana, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has leaves shallowly palmately lobed rather than palmately compound.
Compared to the pollen parent, Begonia U489, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is broader in habit, better branched, and with leaves that are more rugose.
Compared to Begonia ‘Silver Splendor’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,946, the new cultivar has broad leaves that are shallowly lobed rather than deeply cut leaves.
Compared to Begonia ‘Metallic Mist’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,567, the new cultivar is taller, with leaves more rugose, pinker flowers, and green rather than red leaf veins.
Compared to Begonia ‘Cool Breeze Pewter’, the new cultivar has interveinal white silvering on the leaf topsides rather that pewter leaf tones with a deep green spot at the leaf base.
Compared to Begonia ‘Cool Breeze Rouge’, the new cultivar has interveinal white silvering on the leaf topsides rather that pewter leaf tones that blush rouge and with a deep green spot at the leaf base.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (leaf cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.